


Put Your Heart In My Hands

by closette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically I heard a song that reminded me of kuroken, M/M, The Wedding Songfic That No One Asked For, as you usually do, cheese fest, i hope no one notices i have no idea how weddings work in general, pure fluff, so i wrote a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closette/pseuds/closette
Summary: Kenma plans for his grand, dramatic gesture at the wedding. He can't let Kuroo plan all the moments.





	

Six months before the wedding, Akaashi asked Kenma what song he'd like to be played as he and Kuroo walked down the aisle. When Kenma naively asked why he needed to know so early in the schedule, Akaashi answered that, depending on Kenma's song of choice, he needed to find the appropriate band or singer, visit a performance of theirs if he had the time, compare prices and reviews from people who have booked the same band/s or singers, and, once a band or singer was chosen, schedule their availability for Kenma and Kuroo's wedding. Kenma's eyes had gone kind of glassy by the time Akaashi finished explaining why he needed to know this early.

He's really, really lucky to have someone like Akaashi as his Best Man. As much as Kenma is a great strategist, he is also, unfortunately, really, really lazy. 

And when his fiance's Best Man is Bokuto Kotarou - well, let's just say that enthusiasm, energy, loyalty, and devotion are great for planning bachelor parties, but aren't exactly enough to plan a garden wedding for 150 guests on a limited budget.

So Kuroo and Bokuto became the idea guys, while Kenma and Akaashi did the heavy lifting.

"Has Kuro said what song he would like?" Kenma asked.

Akaashi shakes his head. "Actually, since a lot of the wedding ideas already came from Kuroo-san, I wanted to leave at least the wedding march to you." He continues. "I was thinking, maybe you could surprise him with a song that's really meaningful to the both of you? Since you'll be walking the aisle first before he does. At least there's a part of the wedding that he'll be surprised with."

Kenma smiles. "You have a knack for wedding planning, Keiji."

"Maybe when Bokuto-san and I retire from pro-volleyball, I'll think about it." Akaashi laughs. "Besides, I have my own wedding to plan after yours."

Kenma is surprised. "Has he proposed? No, that can't be, or I would've heard Bokuto shouting from wherever he is across the globe."

"No, I'm gonna propose to him." A small smile. "Make sure to help me out with the planning, okay?"

Kenma, in an incredibly rare show of affection, hugs Akaashi. "Of course."

Akaashi, surprised but pleased, hugs his friend back.

"This wedding is really making you feel all soft and mushy huh."

"Shut up".

\-------

Kenma starts thinking about what song would best capture his and Kuroo's relationship. 

He chats with his online friends from various forums, asking if they know a song that would best describe a relationship that, in a phrase, feels like home. When someone links him a lyric video on Youtube, saying that this song perfectly describes what he was talking about, he listens to it.

Gets a bit touched at the first two verses.

When the chorus rolls around, a little teary-eyed.

Yes, this is exactly what Kuroo's love feels like to him, and how he hopes to make Kuroo feel.

Also, Kuroo's not gonna know what hit him.

\------- 

Finally, the big day.

The weather is lovely - it was that perfect transition period from summer to fall when it's not too hot and not too cold. You can only really pull off a beautiful garden wedding when the weather is just right.

(Also it helps if your Best Man - the Akaashi Best Man, not the Bokuto Best Man - tracked historical weather trends, factoring in erratic patterns from climate change, and obsessively followed weather news in the week leading up to the wedding to make sure that today will be a great day for a garden wedding.

Man, he has big shoes to fill when he plans for Akaashi's wedding).

Since the wedding march is going to be Kenma's big, dramatic gesture for the day, he wanted it to be perfect. So he made plans to ensure that he reaches the front before the chorus rolls around. He had the band time how long the instrumental and the first verses will take so that he can time his walk with his parents. Most importantly, Kuroo has to walk the aisle right when the chorus begins.

His parents are amused. But when they heard the song, they have no complaints. They got a bit teary-eyed too.

\-------

Kenma's parents hold on to his arms on both sides at the makeshift entrance. They're glowing - although his father looks as stoic as ever (that's where Kenma gets his poker face), and his mother's eyes are starting to get misty while she smiled. Kenma presses his hands on top of theirs, a tiny tremble giving away everything he's feeling.

These are the hands that have shown him nothing but love and acceptance, and are now, but not really, 'giving him away' to the neighbor kid that has always been a presence in their house for as far back as they can remember. This day, from his parents' perspective, felt inevitable.

Speaking of the neighbor kid.

He looks behind him. Kuroo, with his parents on his left and his right, having their own moment. Their eyes meet, and Kuroo's shine with a mix of love, joy, and excitement, all with a hint of warmth.

The entourage has finally finished walking towards their respective places. Akaashi and Bokuto are standing at the arch where the judge is waiting. Both of their best men are smiling at him - in Bokuto's case, a huge, beaming grin - at the wedding party, at Kuroo, and at each other.

Kenma and Kuroo have both been blessed with such wonderful family and friends. They are so, so very lucky.

He signals to Akaashi, and Akaashi signals to the band.

 

_(Instrumental)_

_Nobody knows just why we're here_  
_Could it be fate or random circumstance_  
_At the right place, at the right time_  
_Two roads intertwine_

 

Kenma has reached the front. He kisses his father in the cheek, and hugs his mother.

 

_And if the universe conspired_  
_To meld our lives_  
_To make us fuel and fire_  
_Then know wherever you will be_  
_So too shall I be_

 

The Kozume family waits for the Kuroos at the arch, and the chorus begins. Kenma makes sure to stare into Kuroo's eyes as the chorus is slowly and clearly sung by the vocalist.

 

_Close your eyes_  
_Dry your tears_  
_'Cause when nothing, seems clear_  
_You'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight_  
_Of your doubts and fears_  
_Weary heart_  
_You'll be safe here_

 

Kuroo feels Kenma's eyes on him while he walks, and really listens to the song. Kenma is smiling, and mouths, _this is for you._

 

_When the light disappears_  
_And when this world's insincere_  
_You'll be safe here_

_When nobody hears you scream_  
_I'll scream with you_  
_You'll be safe here_

 

Kuroo starts to tear up, and he wills the tears back into his eye ducts because he's an ugly crier and the pictures are going to look awful and Bokuto's gonna laugh forever and ever and whenever he looks at the pictures. But if his goal is to stop himself form crying today, then that's a lost cause.

 

_In my arms_  
_Through the long, cold night_  
_Sleep tight_  
_You'll be safe here_

_When no one understands,_  
_I'll believe_  
_You'll be safe here_

 

Kuroo reaches the arch. The Kozumes hug Kuroo, and the Kuroos hug Kenma. Hugs wet with tears that say, take care of my son okay?

When it's just the two of them in front, Kuroo, again, looks into Kenma's eyes.

"You little minx. I was suppose to cry during the wedding vows, not during the start of the thing."

Kenma chuckles, and, because he's swept away by this beautiful day for a garden wedding, quietly sings ("Kenma's singing!" - everyone) along with the band as they face the judge, the final verse that would mark the start of their life together.

 

_Put your heart_  
_In my hands_  
_You'll be safe here._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote a whole fic because my OTP pops into my head when I hear a song as I stroll along my daily life. BTW, if you're interested, the song is "You'll Be Safe Here" by Rivermaya. The vocals aren't that great, but the lyrics are amazing.


End file.
